Curse Breaker's Fancy
by goldleaves
Summary: How Bill fell in love with Fleur
1. First Sight

**Curse-Breaker's Fancy.**

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

This is a story, a story of a curse-breaker, and love. Now if you don't want to read how a man such as Bill Weasley, a man who is hardly afraid of anything, a man that spends hours around goblins underground lifting the most dangerous and dark curses from Gringotts Vaults, fell in love then this isn't the story for you.

However if you do want to know how Bill met the love of his life - read on!

* * *

He first time he saw her on the 25th of November. It had started out as a normal friday in November - wet. For once he wasn't in the vaults- in fact he had just left the vaults and was walking out of the bank when he saw her. She was running down the street, her bag clutched over her head in a vain effort to keep dry, she was wearing a blue dress that only reached her knees - something that he found odd. And her hair! it was like silver flying through the air as she ran down the street towards him - the bank.

She ran up the steps - two at a time - so gracefully that it looked like she was flying, until as she passed him - and with a glimpse at him from the corner of her eyes - she slipped, and instinctively he held his arms out and caught her, that was when he realized how beautiful she was - she had large, soulful blue eyes that glittered in gratitude, and her lips were a soft pink.

"Thank You" her voice was like chimes, as she stood and removed herself from his arms, he nodded and she turned away from him, and into the bank... leaving him dumbstruck.


	2. Rainy Encounters

**Curse-Breaker's Fancy.**

**Chapter 2: Rainy Encounters**

The first time she saw him was on the 25th of November. It was her first day at working at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It was raining and she had stupidly forgotten to bring an umbrella. Because of the dress she was wearing, her wand was in the bag, that was currently protecting her head from the rain, and she didn't want to spend ages looking for it.

As she rounded the corner in Diagons Alley, she saw the massive, and impressive structure that was Gringotts Bank, and there walking down the steps, slowly, as if in his own little world was the most handsomest man that she had ever seen.

He had long red hair, and in one ear there was a piercing, he was walking down the stairs, his hands in his pockets as if he was totally comfortable in the rain that was dripping down his face and that it was something special for him to be in the rain- something that she couldn't understand.

She was almost there - almost, there was only the steps left- and so with a burst of energy she began to run up them -two at a time - hoping to get inside as soon as possible, she was just about to pass him, she looked at him from the corner of her eye and she internally gasped, from that distance she could see the rugged, but handsome, quality of his face. The not-so-interested posture he had, and the eyes that seemed to bore into her soul and she slipped.

She tensed her body, preparing for the impact of the ground, but it never happened, instead she felt herself being encase in warm arms and being lifted up, she looked at him once more, they were only a hand's distance away. And the eyes that so entrapped her from ten feet away were beautiful - they were a light blue- like cornflowers- and they just seemed to shine with a hidden knowledge.

Once stood straight she managed to mumble - with out her overbearing french accent

"Thank You" and he nodded, his damp red hair falling into his face and suddenly nervous and shy, she turned away from him and hurried inside the bank, where it was dry and there were no hauntingly beautiful men, with their soul-piercing blue eyes, to confuse or distract her.


	3. The Next Day

**Curse-Breaker's Fancy.**

**Chapter 3: The Next Day**

At around 12:30 the next day, she walked into the bank, this time an umbrella in her hand. From where he was standing- conversing to one of the goblins - he could see her as she walked in, her long silver hair swishing behind her, an easy smile on her face, she headed towards the translators area of the bank was and behind one of the large marble pillars that blocked her from his gaze.

Snapping his attention back to the goblin in front of him, he gave it a small, forced, smile and took the documents that it had given him before walking towards the carts that lead him down to the vaults.

As it was a saturday, there were large crowds in the bank, meaning that he had to go down using the staff entrance - instead of using the main one, and to get there he had to walk past all the desks, including those of the translators.

As he walked past her section, he could see that she had tied her hair up - probably to keep it out of her face, something he knew from experience - and she was leaning over the desk, her head down, seemingly engrossed in her work.

He walked past her, and down to the shafts, beginning another couple of hours of work dealing with some nasty curses and some arrogant goblins.


	4. Second Sightings

**Curse-Breaker's Fancy.**

**Chapter 4: Second Sightings.**

The next time she saw him, was the very next day. She had remembered to bring an umbrella and she was on time, unlike the day before. She entered the bank and she saw her colleagues waving and smiling at her so she gave them a smile - at the corner of her eye - she could see that there was a man talking to a goblin but she soon dismissed it from her mind.

Walking past the pillar that separated their desks from the rest of the bank, she called out to her new friends,

"'ello"

"Hey!" they answered back,

"Wat are we doing'z todayz?" she asked Carol, a eighty-something year old that was the first to embrace her as a friend, despite her thick acent.

"Just translating documents dear - pretty boring stuff- your pile is on your desk"

"Thank you'z"

She moved to her desk and tied her hair up and looked at her work for a moment before sitting, while doing so she felt a pair of eyes on her head and so she looked up, but there was no one looking at her, in fact the only one around, apart from her colleagues, was a man heading towards the staff shaft into the vaults.

With a jolt she recognised him, it was the same man who had caught her the day before - unlike the day before he had his hair in a sort of rough horse-tail, it seemed long enough - and he was wearing black dragon leather trousers, that had been tucked into black dragon leather boots. As well as this he wore a dark grey loose cotton shirt, with sleeves that ended mod arm and on top of that he wore a dusty black dragon leather waistcoat, over his hands he wore black fingerless gloves.

In this ensemble, which was all covered in dust, she could imagine that there were many girls who fell in love with his rugged charm, from next to her she heard a quiet sigh, and turning her head she saw that it was Carol,

"Handome, isn't he?"

"Who iz he?"

"He's a Curse-breaker, dearie, his type are better left alone - they never go for translators - or anyone at the bank at all as a matter of fact" and with a sigh she left Fleur to her work, however all she could think about was the man with his enchanting blue eyes that kept interrupting her translations.


	5. Another Run in

**Curse-Breaker's Fancy.**

**Chapter 5: Another Run in**

It started out as a bad day, he was late that morning and so he had been given one of the nastiest vaults to de-curse, and in doing so he missed the chance to watch her walk in the door, he had been watching her enter the bank for over a week now, and he knew that it was slightly weird, but he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Once he had finished that vault he left the vaults and entered the main part of the bank, there were not that many people in the bank - as it was nearly closing time. With a small sigh he went to the changing rooms and got changed out of his protective gear and into a pair of jeans and a red Gryffindor shirt- even though he had left the school years before, he still wore it when he couldn't find anything else.

He left the changing rooms, his hand in his pockets, talking to his friends they were all talking about going to the pub, and from the corner of his eye he could see some of the girls also packing up and leaving the bank, turning his head to listen to what his friend - John - was saying,

"... I think that she might be the one guys, she's pretty and smart ..." he forgot to listen to how wonderful John's girl was when a body crashed into his, looking down - with surprise- he saw that it was the girl, woman, that he had been thinking about almost constantly for the last week, he gripped her waist as he saw that she was falling.

She looked up at him, wide eyed and blushing, and murmured,

"Thank youz" she had an accent that he hadn't recognised in her voice before, it seemed like it was french,

"I am sorryz about thiz" she said, once she stood"

"It's okay" and with a nod, he ran to catch up with his friends.


	6. A Handsome Rescuer

**Curse-Breaker's Fancy.**

**Chapter 6: A Handsome Rescuer**

It was all his fault, that must be it. The fact that earlier in the day she hadn't spotted him at the corner of her eyes at least once, nor felt his gaze on her head meant that when she did finally see him she was surprised meaning that she walked straight into him and embarrassed herself in front of her friends.

It couldn't be the fact that she was staring at his immaculate- but messy -hair, nor was she staring at the way that his red and gold shirt, similiar to the ones that she had seen worn by Gryffindors at Hogwarts, when she was there for the tri-wizard tournament, except it was much older, much more faded and seemed to fit him like a second skin.

It couldn't have been that, yet once he had run off to catch up with his friends- after helping to pick her up - again - all she could feel was the way that his arms were around her waist, holding her to him, like a band of warmth that wouldn't leave.

She turned to her now giggling friends - her cheeks were now bright red - and with a cocked eyebrow she asked,

"Wat?"

"Dearie... you've got it bad for him" Carol said knowingly with a giggle,

"Wat? I don't even knowz hiz name!"

"You don't?" asked one of the younger translators- Christie- she just shook her head,

"How cant you know who Bill Weasley is - he is so HOT- and so nice" she ended with a sigh, it was obvious to Fleur that Christie had a crush on Bill and for some reason that made her blood boil, disregarding this, she shrugged,

"I don't knowz that many peoplez"

Christie and the others nodded in understanding, before pulling her towards a bar proclaiming,

"Don't you worry - we'll tell you all about everyone at the bank"

Fleur didn't know if this was a good thing - or if she should be very, very, very afraid.


	7. Nervousness

**Curse-Breaker's Fancy.**

**Chapter 7: Nervousness**

He couldn't describe it, it was like a sense that something was going to happen - something big - something that would change his life forever, and it was all because in that moment - because he had been coerced into going to the annual christmas ball that was held by the bank, by his so called friends - he decided to ask her out.

It had almost been a month since he had first seen her, and over that time, all that he could think about was her, and the way that she felt in his arms, and the way that she smiled... it was all her, and so it was natural for him to ask her to go to the ball with him, that was if he got enough courage to ask her.

At the end of the day, he waited outside the bank for her to emerge, she was on her own, the others had left earlier. As she exited the bank. not noticing her in the shadows he called out,

"Fleur!" she spun around to face him, her silver hair went flying around in a large circle, what little light there was, shined on it making both it and her skin glow,

"Yez Bill?" his heart stammered as he heard her say his name,

"I was wondering... if you... if i ... errr..." she looked at him confused, and with a sigh he ran his hands through his hair trying to get control of his nerves.

"Bill?"

"I was wondering, if you would ... go to the christmas ball with me?" she stood in silence for a moment before smiling while saying,

"Yez" he smiled and then proceeded to walk her home, once she had closed the door behind her, he felt an urge to jump up and down screaming with joy, but he knew that he shouldn't, so with his head bowed, and a smile on his face, he walked towards his flat.


	8. Epilogue : A Night to Remember

**Curse-Breaker's Fancy.**

**Chapter 8: Epilogue : A Night to Remember**

When she opened the door to reveal Bill, she gasped silently, he was stunning. He had his bright red hair up in a neat horse-tail, and he wore a tailored pair of dark blue dress-robes. It was so unlike everything else that she had seen him wear - much more refined and clean - but he was the most handsome man that she had ever seen at that moment.

He was looking at her, his eyes were wide with wonder, she was wearing a light blue floor length dress, it seemed to be embroidered with small intricate patterns and sequinned with thousands of tiny blue beads. She had put her long silver hair up into a fancy bun, that left tendrils of hair framing her face and cascading down her neck. The only piece of jewellery that she wore was a simple silver necklace - she was truly beautiful and all he could do was smile at her and murmur,

"Hello Fleur"

"'ello Bill" she said accepting the boquet of blue and white flowers from him,

"I'll put theze away now, youz can come in" and so he followed her into her apartment. It was so nice and cosy- everything was in warm colours and somehow all her could think about was summer and the field outside the burrow that he and his brothers would always play on - those were good memories that made him smile.

"Youz like it?" Fleur asked indicating her house,

"Yes, It's beautiful"

"Thank youz" she said with a small blush,

"Shall wez go now?" she asked, and with a nod he held his arm out for her to take, she placed her hand in the crook of his arm and with a _POP! _they were gone, it would be a night they would always remember in years to come, and it was the night that Bill Weasley fell in love with Fleur Delacour


End file.
